


Alone

by glamglaceon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slaine is so in love with Asseylum, birthday fic, only with no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: Set after the events of season one, Slaine goes to visit Asseylum.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic gift to my lovely roommate, who I've known for roughly 3 years. We both love Aldnoah.Zero so much and we do cosplay Slaine and Asseylum. So I thought I would gift her with a beautifully angsty fic of our favorite AZ couple. I hope she enjoys it, as well as you all do <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Aldnoah.Zero.

Slaine winced when he heard the solid clicks of his boots echo in the quiet hallway. No one else was in this section of the ship, which he was thankful for. He didn't like jumping through hoops using his newly given titles, but he would if it would grant him what he wanted. He was just glad he didn't have to tonight.

It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally reached his destination. The Terran paused in front of the door, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He wanted to go in but somehow he was frozen to the ground. Slaine scoffed at himself, at the sudden flash of panic running through his arteries. He didn't know where this feeling came from but he needed to nip it in the bud. The blonde closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, trying to tamp down the panic rising inside him. 

Images flashed before his mind's eyes: of Saazbaum and Asseylum, of how Slaine had to beg the Count not to kill her, of nearly killing Orange, of him swearing his loyalty to the Martians. His breathing hitched a little but he forced it back into rhythm. He could feel himself calming down slowly and unclenched his hands. He opened his blue eyes and stepped forward, the door to the room sliding open.

A tall vertical tube greeted him. It was filled to the brim with water and inside the mechanism was Princess Asseylum. She was stripped of her usual white dress and into a suit. Her beautiful eyes were closed and there was a mask fixed onto her mouth, hooked up to a machine that would keep her breathing. Her blonde hair was a mess and floating freely.

“Princess,” Slaine whispered, his heart in his throat.

He was not ready for this.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself forward, nearly pressing himself against the tube. His slender hands stroked the glass and he could feel bitter tears gathering in his eyes.

“I wish you would wake. I feel alone here. I only feel alive when...” he choked, tears finally escaping and making their way down his pale cheeks. He felt his legs give out and he crashed onto his knees at the bottom of the machine. “Please. Come back to me. You're the only one who cares about me. I need you, Princess.”

He was glad he was alone in the room, so no one could see him break down. Not even the Princess herself. He could let go of the mask he fashioned for himself and just be Slaine. Not a Terran nor a Martian. Just himself.


End file.
